Recursive Colony
The Recursive Colony '(also known as the Colony or the Recursives) is a hostile faction which occupies the Sonoran Desert sector. They appear throughout ''Global Agenda, including during some medium security PvE missions, during all defense raids, and play an important role in many of the Sonoran Desert missions. The faction is also the focus of the expansion of the same name, released on September 21, 2011. Overview The Recursive Colony is a nation of robots and drones which lies south and north of Dome City, deep in the Sonoran Desert. The Recursives seek to obtain components and technologies for constructing more of themselves, which has motivated them to attack Junk Town and other areas to obtain these materials. The Colony is thought to have developed from the automated work force which has powered mankind's factories for the past century. Robots were programmed to assemble robots and other projects, so it is likely that their programming has drove them to continue to construct themselves even after World War III. The factories (often known as Hives) where the robots mass produce themselves fall behind the Veil of Fallout, a highly radioactive area of the Desert resulting from the detonation of a nuclear weapon. Because the Veil remains inaccessible even when full equipped to protect against the evironment, it is currently imposssible to compeletely defeat the Recursive Colony and prevent them from replenishing their ranks. The Recursives are currently under study by Dr. Andrei Bolonov, who is investigating the possibility that the robots which make up the Colony may be capable of evolution (ie. programming themselves to work beyond their original intended purposes). To date, however, his findings remain inconclusive. Notes Some of the most notable landmarks in the Desert are of Recursive creation. These "'''nodes" are thought to be the brain of a new hive. Its believed that these locations are home to mass-productions of Recursive forces, but also to the primary directive force of the Recursives in that particular node. In other words, the Recursives will receive their orders from this brain. Ongoing study on this is underway. Nodes are known to be burrowed quite deep, sometimes miles into the ground. The full extent of these massive structures is unclear, as it is likely that their complex layout includes areas which have not been discovered and investigated. Conflicts The Recursive Colony doesn't actually conflict with any faction in particular per se; they aren't out to kill, but to obtain the technology that many agents are equipped with. Dr. Bolonov has proved that if one wears only basic clothing, or if one doesn't use weaponry or their jetpack, Recursive Colony forces will have little to no interest. With that said, this poses a serious threat to both Junk Town and Dome City, as the resources of the Desert are key to their survival. Forces 'Basic Forces' Colony Drone / Worker - Small Colony forces wielding rifles. Not unlike Commonwealth Security Drones in threat-level, but with a purple hue that is common for the Colony. These forces generally collect technology and other resources under the supervision of heavier support units which provide for their protection. 'Incubators - '''Incubators periodically produce specific Colony androids. Their exact mechanism is unclear; they are mechanical despite they peculiar organic appearance. There are two variations: Tick Incubators which appear on floors and mass produce ticks in deadly concentrations; and ''Wasp Incubators which generate a more sophisticated form of Wasps, the Wasp Mk. II. 'Colony Ticks - '''Ticks are simple robotic drones which provide their respective Colony with supplies such as electrical energy stored in their core. To find these materials, they usually head to power conduits to sap the electrical energy. In addition, there is evidence that they also absorb water from pipelines as coolant for their own internal system. Ticks are small, grounded robots capable of leaping. When they find a target, they will self-destruct causing significant damage. '''Colony Wasp '- Wasps are drones capable of flight. These small, light-weight robots are equipped with long-range detection systems, as well as a fairly powerful energy pulse attack which can travel a great distance. Wasps seek for enemies and supplies from overhead, directing smaller Colony forces to their locations for support. There is also an alternate version spawned by Wasp Incubators; these Wasp Mk. II units are more durable and fly somewhat eratically. Unlike their lesser developed cousins, the Wasp Mk. II emit a distinct red colour as opposed to the traditional purple of the Recursive Colony. Support Forces 'Colony Ants '- Quadrapedal support units capable of unleashing a birrage of grenades. Ants are almost identical in appearence to the Commonwealth Ballista and have the same attacks. 'Colony Soldier - '''Soldiers are deployed to areas in need of defense, such as the nodes that the Colony commonly builds. Soldiers are equipped with powerful rifles and appear to play a role similar to Commonwealth Alarm Responders. Unlike the Drones and Workers, they are usually emit a red hue rather than a purple one. '''Colony Sniper '- Colony snipers have long-range sniping abilities, capable of disorienting those who get damaged by its piercing shells. 'Colony Crawler - '''Crawlers are not unlike the Commonwealth Support Recluse in appearence and attacks. They are slightly smaller and generally accompany large groups of Recursive forces. '''Colony Spider - '''Spiders are not unlike the Commonwealth Support Widow in appearence and attacks. '''Colony Dive Bomber '- Small androids produced by Colony Overseers to investigate and defeat hostile enemies. Combat Forces 'Colony Guardian - '''Colony Guardians are floating units not unlike the Commonwealth Support Guardian. They have similar attacks, but Colony Guardians are notorious for being a significant threat in raid missions. best bet is to shield yourself and just keep a rapid fire going. dodging is pretty worthless. '''Colony Overseer - '''Very similar in appearence to Colony Guardian, but instead equipped with a grenade launcher, an automatic rifle capable of firing a multitude of shots very quickly, and also able to spawn Dive Bombers which will attack threats in large numbers. '''Colony Overlord - '''Colony Overlords appear as heavily modified Guardians, equipped with an extremely powerful plasma cannon which can burn through armor and health very quickly. Couple this with their machine gun fire and Overlords pose a serious threat to even the most seasoned agents. (''Note: ''As of September 21, these units only appear during the "A Night at the Solar Farm" mini-raid mission in North Sonoran.) '''Colony Eye - Colony Eyes appear in North Sonora missions. and in the abandoned city in the upper left hand of the desert. Epuipped with a type of pulse cannon and a death ray. can move short distances from their bases. ' 'Colony Juggernaut -' There is only one Colony Juggernaut, which patrols the streets of the ruined city in North Sonora. He will move between the city streets and the main hive back and forth . Has 3-5 Colony Healers with him, and these should be defeated first or he will likely heal faster than you can damage him unless you are attacking him with a large coordinated group. He is equipped with a large gatling gun which has a high fire rate, damage, and range. The Juggernaut also has the ability to fire grenades out of the bottom of the gatling gun, which appear is glowing purple spheres. He will also stomp and melee if you get close to him. Low levels should avoid at all costs, and if attacked, find cover in a small space he cannot fit into, or flee the encounter. Using a robotics' turret or drone as a distraction can also buy you time. See article. '''Dune Commander - '''Appears in raid missions. See article for more. Category:Recursive Colony Category:Enemies Category:Faction